


长路

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Jailtime, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles
Summary: 在监狱见面的AU。





	长路

这所位于城郊的监狱关押了大量的重刑犯，改建于一所前殖民地时期落地的宗教审判所，在过去的一个世纪以来，一直以忠实地执行上帝的意志而闻名。它继承了前身错综复杂的廊道，狭窄的囚室，曾经用于火刑的广场也作为放风的广场保留下来，竖起了篮球框。  
托马斯•奥特加神父被委任到这个辖区已经一年了，他在监狱里有着良好的风评，墨西哥出身让他与La eMe[1]相处融洽，典狱长也对减少的暴力事件感到满意。传闻主教对他在这个低迷的教区里的优异表现大加赞赏，似乎调职已经提上了日程，但神父本人对此不予置评。  
同往常一样，托马斯神父裹着黑袍的身影穿过低矮、昏暗的走廊，两个狱警一前一后地同行。有经验的犯人看到他们消失的方向就能知道，无论神父在对谁传播教诲，不出一个月他就该坐上电椅了。  
  
  
托马斯坐在硬质塑料椅里，把圣经摆在桌上，在等待的时间里，他打量着这间来过几次的告解室。这是专门为死刑犯准备的，石块垒成的墙壁被粉刷成了白色，一个木质十字架被挂在他背后的墙上。他和犯人见面的时候，铁门外将一直有两名全副武装的狱警把守，随时准备冲进来行使职责。正值酷热的八月，他庆幸自己早就说服了典狱长安上排气扇，这儿热度能不再让他想起被关进蒸锅里的肉类。  
一阵脚铐在地上拖行的声音传来，托马斯神父伸手整了整罗马领——这位犯人的身份颇不同寻常，他希望能一切顺利。门打开时发出沉重的撞击声，狱警朝他点点头，让犯人在他对面坐下，并把他拷在桌子中央。托马斯熟悉流程，再一次听到撞击声后，他将和犯人度过独处的三十分钟。  
“你好，我是托马斯•奥特加神父，我会负责你这段时间的所有宗教事务。告解或是布道，”他的手覆上圣经，“我会尽力去做，只要你认为这能让你更接近主。”  
犯人穿着橘红色的囚衣，它正被汗水渗透。托马斯见过被判处极刑的犯人，也曾负责临刑前的皈依事宜，但他仍为对方的状态感到不安。他看起来就像是要癫痫发作，或者随时露出獠牙。托马斯想起故乡海湾里，被石油黏住翅膀的海鸥。  
“我想你不需要我的自我介绍。托马斯•奥特加神父。”犯人开口，他低沉的声音回荡着，托马斯听出了他的英国口音。  
他不置可否地抿抿嘴唇，“一个自我介绍会是很好的开始，在主面前——”  
 “马库斯，”犯人说，“马库斯•基恩。顺带一提，无论你的颂词和教诲有多么动听，我都不需要，”马库斯的脸上浮出一个嘲讽的笑容，“我就是个神父。”  
“你曾经是个神父。”托马斯纠正，“我相信在你定罪之后梵蒂冈就已经驱除了你。你的罪，马库斯，你想谈谈吗？”  
手铐深深地陷入马库斯的手腕里，他仰起头，像是在躲避虚空中传来的低声细语。他神态中的某种东西能让人想起神话和寓言故事当中的悲剧英雄，桀骜不驯的灵魂和穿透他们的锁链，舔舐着痛苦的烈火。一个死刑犯如果是英雄的话，当然会是悲剧英雄了。  
“马库斯——”他的无奈一定触怒了对方，因为马库斯甩出一个饱含恶意的微笑，“哦，别开始。”他病态地摇头，“别把我当作执迷不悟的羔羊，我知道你在想什么。你在期待一个嚎啕大哭的忏悔派对吗？别让我失望啊，你可以做得更好的。”他的眼睛紧紧盯着托马斯的脸，“托马斯神父。”  
他吐出一口气，“我是来这里帮你的，马库斯。你曾经是个好神父，你只是在那条驱逐黑暗的路上走得太远了，伤害了无辜的人。你还有机会，马库斯，”他的身子前倾，棕色的眼睛像表面松软的泥土，“你还有时间为你的罪行忏悔。”  
他们的视线交汇，马库斯先撤退了，他的身子向后倾，注视着托马斯身后的十字架。他的嘴唇幅度很小的张合——托马斯猜他在念祷文，或者骂脏话，他还不能捉摸出对方是哪一种。  
“你说我‘在那条驱逐黑暗的路上走得太远了’，”马库斯慢慢地说，把目光重新移回托马斯身上，“你知道了什么?”  
托马斯舔了舔下唇，他捕捉到马库斯放松了的肩部线条，这是一个进展，他想。  
“你执行的驱魔仪式导致一个无辜女性和她母亲的死亡。”他说，这是内部消息，媒体的报道只是含糊地指出这两起先后发生的谋杀和某种宗教仪式有关。在几个主要教区为教皇的降临而欢呼雀跃的时候，反对教会的极端行为也开始冒头，没人想看到事态升级，教会一定不希望有人效仿马库斯——这也许也是他的罪名迅速落实，电椅虎视眈眈的原因。  
“驱魔，也许在一个世纪之前——”他耸耸肩，在半空中摊开手掌，“可那也同样是一个烧死女巫合法的年代。把自己的欲望和恶意强加在神的头上，这种行为早就该被烧成灰烬了。你也许本意是好的，马库斯，但这不能洗脱你的罪。”  
他又露出那种嘲讽的表情，“那么你是不相信恶魔的存在了，”马库斯的嘴角扭曲成一个冷笑，“不过我相信你一定把路西法的身世背得滚瓜烂熟吧，托马斯神父。”  
托马斯不喜欢对方叫自己“神父”的声调，他觉得自己像面对反叛期少年的老师，试图把理性灌进对方发热的脑袋里，“我的信仰和你的罪行无关，我信仰的也是你曾经信仰的，我们都同样对着主祷告。就像我说的，现在回到正途上来还不算晚，宽恕自己吧，马库斯，你值得比背负着罪孽死去更好的。”  
马库斯•基恩恰到好处地鼓起了掌，他双手不自然的拍击声在斗室里激起空洞的回音，托马斯没有费心掩饰自己的叹气声。过去的一年里有太多的罪恶对他敞开心扉，他以为自己的耐心和容忍度早就超过了那些普通教区里，整日听着对不好好停车的邻居的厌恶的神父。他有一种很不妙的预感，马库斯可能会经常性地让他筋疲力尽。  
“哇，多么精彩。”马库斯说，“告诉我，托马斯神父，这一套对其他的死刑犯管用吗？那些像我一样不愿意忏悔的迷途羔羊？我说过你可以做得更好的。”他故作遗憾地摇摇头，明明疲惫的要命，却又能在绕过所有的软坑后凶猛地进攻。  
托马斯决定从今天开始不喜欢“羔羊”这个比喻。  
“那么，你能告诉我能怎么做得更好吗？去挽救一只迷途的羔羊？”话一出口他就后悔了，右手下意识碰碰袍子，感受胸前十字架的轮廓。  
马库斯不笑了，他锐利的审视持续了十几秒钟，“非常好。在这种情况下——”  
“你可以从给我带酒进来开始。”  
  
  
托马斯背对着十字架坐下，右手放在额头上，他昨晚的梦境早就褪成一片深灰，沉沉地攀附在他的脊梁上。不是一个适合再来一次试探与不合作的日子，他边听着铁链的主人从走廊尽头接近的足音边想。  
门开了，“下午好。”马库斯说。  
托马斯没说话，他在等着狱警把门关上离开的时候思考着怎么能有人用“下午好”传达那么多意思，而又完全忽视了它本来的用途。  
马库斯继续他的话：“让我看看你愿意为我罪孽深重的灵魂做些什么吧，托马斯神父。”与字面上调侃的意味正相反，他的声调里有一种令托马斯迷惑的、严肃的痛苦，这会是一个愿意忏悔的迹象吗？  
托马斯打开桌上方块状的黑布包，露出偷渡进来的小铁罐装的伏地加。马库斯发出一声满意的鼻音，他把头歪向一边打量着，接着无辜地摊开双手展示手铐。  
托马斯拿出一根吸管作为回应，马库斯随即挑眉，托马斯忍下不合时宜的微笑冲动。他扭开盖子，把插好吸管的酒壶放进被铐住的手里。  
马库斯的小臂压在桌沿，头向前伸含住吸管，喝了一口。他闭上眼睛，让酒精慢慢在他的口舌间发挥作用。酒精能让他从胃里暖和起来，带给他片刻不受打扰的安宁。  
“考虑得很周到，”马库斯又喝了一口，沉思着说，“一个死刑犯是不应该拿到玻璃的。”  
托马斯扬了扬眉毛，马库斯第一次心平气和地主动提起自己现在的处境，他摸不准这意味着什么。有那么一会儿他们谁都没说话，房间里只有马库斯慢条斯理的吞咽声和排气扇的吱嘎，原先蒸腾着汗味的空气里多了一丝隐约的辛辣酒气。  
酒精带来的麻痹作用把马库斯护在自己的羽翼之下，闷死那些邪物的低语，掐死蠢蠢欲动的恶意，他那层在泥泞里打滚里后形成的外壳逐渐剥落。  
“你对恶魔附身了解多少?”马库斯问。  
他温和多了，几乎能算得上是友好的，之前那个令人头疼的叛逆分子不见了，托马斯窥到他从前的影子——作风强硬又不失亲切的神父。他对马库斯犯下的罪行越发感到不合时宜的好奇，他像一把锋利的匕首，而托马斯想找出它染上锈迹的原因。  
“上次之后，我做了一些调查，”他回答，“有很多故事和资料，但是我认为有意义的很少。”  
“那就和我说说你觉得有意义的吧。啊，要有耐心，托马斯。”马库斯漫不经心地说，脚在桌子下晃荡着，“你先说完你的，我再说我的。”  
很公平，托马斯想，决定不去考虑自己是神父而不是心理医生这一事实。  
“我看到一份最近的报道，在我的故乡——我是指墨西哥。有一个男孩，他在一场由小教堂举办的驱魔仪式中恢复了视力。报道上写他突然看不见东西已经有两个月了，医生束手无策，后来他的家人找到了那所教堂。”他犹豫着，不知道该不该说出后文。  
“但是他妈妈在一个星期之后就把他掐死了，我知道这个。”马库斯垂下眼睛，他的声音像一条断续的溪流，“这，就是一个失败的驱魔仪式。他们没有杀死恶魔，而是让它附身到那个男孩的家人身上了。在儿子死去之后，那位母亲很快就自杀了。” 溪流干涸了，托马斯专心分辨着词句，“恶魔会充分利用她的悔恨，逼她放弃自己的灵魂，这样恶魔就可以永久性地占据她的身体了。有的人会屈服，有的人，就像那位母亲，会选择抗争。”   
“即使——”  
“即使自杀是最大的罪。是的。”马库斯说。  
又是一阵沉默，托马斯的手放在马库斯看不见的地方，但他猜托马斯手心里攥着念珠。你在祷告吗？他啜了一口酒，平静地想，还是在考虑怎么摆脱我呢？遇到一个狂热分子的机会可不多吧，神父。  
“那那个姓兰斯的女孩呢？”托马斯终于问，“她和她的母亲又是怎么一回事？”  
马库斯的眼神又飘到了托马斯背后钉着的十字架上，他知道托马斯没有信，但是他也没有反驳，对现在的他来说这就足够了。他需要抓紧清醒的时间思考和讲述，对他而言，这是难得的机会，化作语句的事实在而后必将到来的抗争中会成为他的矛，每一个有点经验的驱魔人都知道这个技巧。他又一次闭上眼睛，在被关进这座监狱以来，第一次顺从自己的意志沉浸在那段回忆里。  
“那也是一个失败的驱魔仪式。”他听见自己轻声说。  
他还听见自己怒吼着“以圣子、圣父、圣灵之名——”，听见母亲尖利的哭泣声和女孩的咆哮，木质小屋里墙壁被无形的力量撕扯发出的吱嘎声，还有很远的地方传来模糊的警笛。他看见女孩发紫的脸，长满了水泡的小臂，那双伤痕累累的双手在白皙的脖子上摸索，接着，一个让他浑身发凉的微笑。  
“报道上说，”托马斯的声音惊动了他，他听起来有些小心翼翼，“两个人的脖子都受了伤。”报道里粉饰太平地暗示马库斯把母女当成恶魔而伤害了她们，女孩儿的姐姐报了警，但是救护车总是不能及时赶到——她们的伤势没能坚持到医院。  
“不是我。”马库斯睁开眼睛，他能感到对方凝视着他酸涩的眼眶，他眨眨眼，希望眼泪不要流下去，“恶魔附在她的身上，我以为恶魔在用她母亲逼她就范，凯西……她一直抗争到最后一刻。恶魔杀了她。”  
马库斯看见托马斯神父的嘴唇微微颤抖着，来了，他想，他下一句就要咒骂我是个无情的混蛋，竟然能编出恶魔控制女孩的身体让她自杀这种可耻的话来逃避罪责了。真相是备受唾骂的事实，他其实可以去圣阿奎利斯，作为一个发疯的老神父在里面消耗掉剩下的一生，如果他配合班内特的话。他在情绪中沉浮，呼吸因为酒精而炽热，舌根发麻，而酒精就是他的唯一的桨，让他能回到安全的地方，也让他在那场旷日持久的搏斗里撑得更久一些。  
那双蓝眼睛里的悲伤和痛苦是如此真实，它们几乎能从马库斯的身躯里长出扭曲的长刺，刮伤托马斯的皮肤。托马斯下意识地身子前倾，心跳像神罚的雷声——他的手探过简陋的桌子，抹去马库斯脸上的泪水。  
一阵令人窒息的沉默。托马斯的手指上还留着有泪水和马库斯的脸的触感，它们在他交错的神经网络里四处乱窜，他的脸红得像缺氧。  
“安吉拉，”马库斯慢慢地说，他没有看托马斯，也没有表现出被冒犯的样子，“安吉拉就是凯西的母亲。她来找我的时候，我没有意识到恶魔的最终目标不是她的女儿。我以为恶魔在用凯西的母亲逼她就范，我错了。凯西才是那个筹码。”  
“那不是一个随便找一具身体的恶魔。那个恶魔在安吉拉还是个少女的时候就附了她的身，它几乎得到了融合，但是安吉拉赢了。我不知道这是一个怀着几十年旧怨的恶魔，它不是来寻求融合的。它是来复仇的。”  
一声气泡与瓶底撞击的轻响，酒壶空了。  
一阵顿悟带来的颤栗传下托马斯的身体，他的眼前闪过马库斯嘲讽下藏着痛苦的脸，灰暗得像大雾弥漫的海面的眼睛，汽笛刺穿了雾气，马库斯的声音在脑海里炸响——“因为自杀是最大的罪”。  
“这是我四十一年来犯下的第二个错误，”马库斯轻声说，“我不能承受第三个了。”  
  
  
托马斯神父站在修道院的台阶下，他费了好一番功夫才打听到这个地址，现在他却摸不准自己来这儿是不是正确。他犹疑不定的当口，门开了，一个苍白的修女示意他进去，“伯纳黛特院长在等你。”  
他被领着走过古朴的长廊，另一个修女悄无声息地消失在楼梯口，空气里有浓郁的熏香气味。伯纳黛特院长和她的小修道院坐落在城市的边缘，老练地埋没在钢筋水泥之间，窗棂上的雕刻已经模糊了，墙壁上也有裂缝，托马斯相信也不会有太多信徒拜访。  
他第一眼就注意到了伯纳黛特院长脸上的淤青，那衬着她苍白的皮肤透出了加倍的险恶，她优雅地向他点头示意。  
“伯纳黛特院长。”他尽力保持着礼貌，然后就脱口而出：“你认识马库斯，马库斯•基恩吗？”接着慌乱地补充：“他在我的教区里，我想——”  
伯纳黛特伸出一只手打断他的话，仔细地观察着托马斯的脸，她看到那双眼睛里的真诚的关心和焦急。她觉得呼吸更轻松了一些，对马库斯的担忧不再死死压在她的心头。她转过身拉开一道隐蔽的门，偏头让托马斯跟上。  
她带着安静的托马斯往修道院深处走去，烧焦的木香和窗外的泥土气息在托马斯鼻端徘徊，还有一种越来越明显的腐朽的难闻气味。环绕着修道院的鸟鸣消失了，他的耳膜捕捉到野兽一般沉重的吐息和含混的咆哮。  
  
  
马库斯在自己的囚室里坐着，他的腿在身前折叠，头疼得像一场严重的斗殴之后，而且对方还是那种喜欢把头朝墙上撞的混蛋。  
“闭嘴。”他用拉丁文说，低得如同呻吟。一对焦炭似的爪子环住他的胸口，马库斯把头安置在囚室冰冷硌人的栏杆上，他知道爪子会变成一双熟悉的手，如果他低头去看的话，然后他就能和一个眼眶渗血的凯西面对面了。马库斯的左手揉着自己的太阳穴，右手在身侧神经质地抽动着，食指和中指交叉又分开。他闭着眼睛，依旧不能躲避闪动的幻像，还有十五天，他想，深深地呼吸，尽量去忽视那股不存在的血腥气。  
狱警粗鲁地拍打着他的囚室门，他挣扎着睁开眼睛，耳朵因为尖叫和咆哮声而嗡嗡作响，他仰头看见狱警颠倒的脸。  
“告解室。快起来！”  
有点不对劲儿，他边顺从地伸出双手边想，今天不是见那位神父的日子。他被推搡着往前走，冰冷的阳光把破旧的窗户栏杆变成刺眼的一片，让人汗流浃背的八月。  
托马斯已经在告解室里等着了，他的眼睛像开裂的松木，马库斯好像看见一只躁动不安的杜宾犬。他扫了一眼桌子，因为没看到黑色的布包而失望地皱起眉。  
“马库斯，”托马斯在狱警离开之后马上说，“我知道我们今天不该见面，但是——”  
“没有酒。”马库斯说，“你把我从牢房里拽到这里，却没有给我带酒。”  
“我、我忘记了，我很抱歉，马库斯。这是突发状况，好吗?”托马斯艰难地吞咽了一下，他的声音里有某种感情，像咖啡里凝固的化不开的糖块，手在空中无意义地挥舞着，又很快收回了身侧。  
马库斯耸耸肩，托马斯的陪伴是他囚狱生活中唯一的消遣，他发现自己比预期的更享受这种交流，和活生生的人，他觉得自己能忍受意外的半小时。  
你喜欢他，凯西的声音说，你喜欢这个正直的好神父。  
他猛地转向惨白的墙壁，滚，他想，牙齿陷进下唇。  
她把一根手指竖到嘴边，眼睛像滚烫的石油，我们也会喜欢他的，马库斯，你知道的。  
“马库斯？”托马斯试探地问，马库斯看向他，余光里的幻影消失在石墙后，“上次你跟我说的，‘第二个错误’，”托马斯说，他的口音中和了生硬的严肃，“我一直在想这件事。”他的目光动摇了,回忆不期而至，“我找到了伯纳黛特院长。”  
伯纳黛特院长曾试着以“不愿透露姓名的修道院院长”在有关他的报道上为他辩护，不过有关他的新闻都悄无声息地被安置了，只有零散的信息流落在外，托马斯一定花了不少时间。  
之前突然出现的幻象让他的视线像突然暴露在光照下那样模糊，恶魔的卵随着他的呼吸频率有力地跳动，他问：“你看到了什么？”  
我看到了……布满青紫的脸，在粗粝的呼吸下剧烈起伏的被单，昏暗的光下呈现出浑浊的黄的眼睛，像野兽一样挣扎和咆哮的人类躯体。我看见了身体被弯曲成无法做到的角度而折断的手臂，像是里面锁满了怪物而不停震颤的木柜子，人的身体突然升上半空漂浮。我看见——  
“恶魔。”托马斯说。  
告解室里没有窗户，只有严密的石墙和一个挤在一角的排气扇，阳光没法照进这间石室，即使它找到方法钻了进去，也很难改变这里凝滞的阴冷。八月的太阳在这座石城的头顶千百年如一日的闪耀，小广场上传来被高温掐住的人声，放风的囚犯们懒散地闲逛，为争夺为数不多的阴影而爆发争吵，扬起的尘土因为风的缺席而晃悠悠地回归原处。在几百年前的八月，那些把尖叫求救的女人绑上木桩的炎热的下午，以无知和残忍作为木柴的烈火，它们仍在凶狠地、狡猾地燃烧。一位神父和一位前神父兼驱魔人面对面，在这间曾经的审讯室里。黑暗如影随形。  
托马斯的头疼越来越厉害了，他得忍住涌上喉咙的呻吟，有什么东西在他的内心深处蠢蠢欲动，迫切地想要挣脱束缚的绳索。他想起了修道院里破旧的木柜门折断发出的闷响，他想起了更久之前的，什么相似的声音，折断的声音——  
“加布里埃尔。”托马斯说，突如其来的回忆撕扯着他，在他的脑海里横冲直撞，“‘从前有一只猫，它的腿是布做的，眼睛上下颠倒’。”他不自觉地低声重复着。在他对面，马库斯的呼吸停顿了。  
“我见过你……在我的梦里，你在为加布里埃尔驱魔，你给他念了摇篮曲。窗户上糊满了报纸，你在流汗……那个小男孩被你绑在床上，他——”  
马库斯好像能闻到那间房间：闷热的汗臭和排泄物，汗和报纸的印刷气息混合的味道，加布里埃尔身上的水泡破裂之后的味道，他自己的血的铁锈味。加布里埃尔，他想，加布里埃尔，他的心脏因为突如其来的痛苦而蜷缩，像被炙热的锻铁刺穿的动物一样挣扎着。  
托马斯的瞳孔因为顿悟而扩大了，眼泪蓄满了他的眼眶，“祂想让我找到你。”他喃喃地说。  
那个梦境践踏着他残存的理智，耀武扬威地展示着自己。有一部分的他想转身逃走。  
“我的天啊，我很抱歉，我很抱歉，马库斯。”他哽咽着说，愧疚当头淋下，他就像刚发现自己把一个小男孩单独留在布满捕兽夹的齐腰深草地里一样颤抖着，“我忘记了，那个梦。那些梦。我不知道我怎么会忘记。我，”他的嘴无力地开合着，“我——”  
马库斯望着他，他没费功夫去眨掉泪水，而是让它们渗出来，像托马斯的一样在脸上缓慢地爬行。  
“我本来可以找到你。在这一切——”他说不下去了，破碎的哽咽从紧咬的齿缝里传出。  
太迟了，马库斯想说，罪已经铸下。他们死了，恶魔还在世间，它的卵还在我的脑子里。但是他最后用微弱沙哑的声音说出口的却是：“我的第一个错误。”  
托马斯用力地吞咽了一下，胡乱地用手擦了擦脸，他点点头，嘴抿成一条苍白的线。  
马库斯的肩膀生锈似得扭曲一下就不动了，他清清喉咙，却无法摆脱里头的肿块。记忆紧紧地裹住马库斯，让他快要窒息，耳膜因为凌乱的嘶吼而疼痛。单调压抑的监狱生活让他花了大量时间和恶魔留在他身上的印记独处，即使不愿意承认，他的力量和坚韧正在被腐蚀。这是赎罪吗？马库斯瞄向十字架，我不知道，他苦涩地想，在所有的这些之后，你想要我怎么做？  
托马斯注视着马库斯的脸，昏暗的灯光带来的阴影在那张老去的苦修者脸上沉默着，他想起那天伯纳黛特院长筋疲力尽后说的话。马库斯帮过我们的忙，她说，脸上露出一丝温柔的怀念，即使是在他的低谷，他也从未放弃自己的职责，他有着我见过最强大和坚定的灵魂。但是没有灵魂是无坚不摧的，马库斯需要帮助。她把一只脱力后打颤的手放在托马斯的手上，看着托马斯的眼睛，你能帮他，她简短地说，没有问他愿不愿意。  
他的心像是被扔进了温吞的溪流里，情绪在里头扑棱翻搅，在石块上磕碰，新的东西从伤口流出的血里长出来。  
也不需要问，托马斯想。  
托马斯握住马库斯的手，手在汗里打滑，他攥紧了。马库斯发出短促的一声，不管他想说什么，那东西都卡在他的嗓子里。托马斯的声音在他脑海里低声诉说，带着鼻音的墨西哥口音压倒了其他的噪音——“祂想让我找到你。”  
他们就这样沉默到了结束。

第四次见面托马斯记得带来了酒，是威士忌，马库斯想起一片森林和房间里长年累月的酒气。也许是这个缘故，酒精没像之前那样起效，马库斯脑子里还是有持续不断的细碎低语，他不太在意。这几天他能真正睡着一会儿，而不是在一个又一个噩梦里逃窜。他就像从一个漫长的手术里醒来，钝痛和理智同时在身体里苏醒，他在很长一段时间里第一次如此清醒地保持自我。  
他看向坐在桌子另一端的托马斯，与他相反，神父的状态比之前几次都要疲惫，他的胡茬漏了一块忘记刮，头发也能明显看出沾水的手指的痕迹。他的疲惫里有一种剧烈的波动之后沉淀下来的决心，在他衬着红血丝的棕色眼睛里，马库斯想起森林里被树木伤口凝固的树脂。他们谁也没提起上次，也没提起那个被忘掉的梦境和交叠的手。房间里的大象，也许。  
几张报纸被推到桌子中央，托马斯的手指点着被红色记号笔圈出的几段文字。马库斯先是漫不经心地瞟了一眼，下一刻就定住了，酒精带来的少许懒散飞快地褪去。  
“眼珠，心脏，肝脏，生殖器，手掌和脚底的皮，四具尸体。”马库斯掀起眼皮，他的眼睛像焰色反应里铜的火焰，“什么时候？”  
“三天前。”  
“Vocare Pulvere.”马库斯说，他向后靠在座椅上，下颌的线条绷紧了。他的神态和姿势都发生了微妙的变化，他是主导者，这点毫无疑问。托马斯想起他的梦，强大、强大的驱魔人，他的心因为靠近这样的力量而颤抖起来。  
“这也是班内特神父告诉我的。”他尽可能平静地说，完全把班内特对马库斯反应的暗示抛在脑后。  
“你见了班内特？”马库斯声音里的怒火几乎能引燃闷热的空气，“你根本不知道你应该做什么，我怎么还会感到惊讶呢。托马斯•奥特加神父！你应该直接回家，分你的饼，继续拯救这里堕落的灵魂。在看过修道院里我那位嚎叫的老朋友之后，你应该感到害怕。”他停顿了，有意上下打量着托马斯，“你真是满腔热血，不是吗？”  
“我知道自己在做什么，马库斯。”托马斯反驳，“这是我早就应该去做的了。”  
“不。”马库斯的声音沾满了咄咄逼人，“不。你的梦充其量只是厄运的预示，你忘记了，这很好，保持下去吧。它不是一个使命，托马斯，这是一个警告。回家吧，不要再来见我，也不要再去找班内特或者伯纳黛特院长了。”他放缓了声调，半是威胁半是劝诱地说:“回去，你就还有长而幸福的一生。”  
“我不能。”托马斯又在打些含糊的手势了，他每次紧张都会这么做，“马库斯，在我知道了那些事情之后……我不能再像以前一样生活了，我不能再逃避，再把所有的东西像那个梦一样扔出去。我的梦最后还是回来了，不是吗？”他舔舔嘴唇，认真地与马库斯对视，“也许你是对的，一个警告，但你有一个地方错了，马库斯。警告或者别的什么，”他看着汗水洇在囚服上的痕迹，发红的手腕，脸颊两侧的凹陷，“它都是给我们俩的。”  
他让未尽之意在紧紧箍住皮肤的热度中发酵。  
“我不能，我不能就这样掉头离开，不会再一次了。因为神说，”他清晰地发出下一句话的每一个音节:“‘凡任劳苦重的人，到我这里来，我给你休息。’”[2]  
也许祂只是想让你休息，他想，你不需要一个人在布满石块的路上行走了，请让我帮你，别让那些东西击垮你。请允许我——  
马库斯闭上眼，又睁开。  
“解释。”他说，语气平平无奇，之前的发作已经毫无踪影。  
“我去找主教，他碰巧正在那儿。我跟主教提到恶魔的时候他就打断了我，我们之后单独谈了，我告诉了班内特神父我们这儿发生的事。”   
“班内特给我看了这些报道，他提到了召唤恶魔的仪式。他让我告诉你，”托马斯不自觉地深吸一口气，“他需要你的能力，他还说这次牵涉到的都是些非常危险的……”他的双手在桌子下绞紧了。  
他吞咽后继续说：“他说你只需要观察和追踪。”  
托马斯想起班内特神父说起他需要马库斯时笃定的神态里微妙的动摇，还有他听到自己含糊地提起自己和马库斯情绪化的第三次见面时一闪而过混合着惊讶和放松的神色。恶魔，召唤恶魔的仪式，马库斯，还剩下不到七天的死亡钟声。他一直在黑暗的浪潮里挣扎着寻找出路，没刮好胡子是可以原谅的。  
“你为什么去找主教？”马库斯突兀地问，他的手指恰好结束了在酒瓶上有节奏的敲打，托马斯觉得那是一首很熟悉的老歌。关于离别和再会，他模糊地记得。  
“呃，我以为我们在谈班内特神父？好吧，呃，我是去跟他谈你的。”他不安地舔舔嘴唇，在马库斯的注视下不安起来，“我打算问他怎么才能给你减刑，因为这件事的宗教色彩，我想也许，呃，他知道可以做什么。那些法律，条例什么的。”他一直在等着马库斯打断他，可是他没有，他只好磕磕绊绊地用道歉的语气说完了。  
马库斯低垂着睫毛，他没说取笑的话，也没发火，只是无声地望着别处。我以为我等不到了，他想，错误之后的错误，我以为我选择了这个，我为你献出了我这双手所能握住的所有，我以为我最后还是来到了无处可逃的终点。他看向那个沉默的十字架，仔细上好的清漆也不能掩盖上面的裂纹，也许它在审判所时就存在了。你给我送来了他，还有一个该死的任务。恶魔在马库斯的脑子里下了卵，日日夜夜折磨着他，而眼下它们发出愤怒但微弱的尖叫。  
“教皇什么时候来？”他用自言自语的语气问。  
“什么？唔，九月中旬。”托马斯茫然地回答，他意识到自己一直在盯着马库斯一侧下颚的一个疙瘩。  
马库斯点头，他陷入沉思，手指摩挲着酒瓶温热的硬质玻璃外壁。他明白班内特的要求，他也明白这次他不需要进行驱魔仪式，这是一个教堂被渗透的隐晦传递，一个清洗是必要的。可以。观察和追踪，在最后之前献出自己的骨血。愿教皇陛下福杯满溢，他冷淡地想，把长颈瓶口送到嘴边。  
“你可以告诉班内特，如果你还要去见他的话，我会处理好那件事。”他提起一边嘴角，“顺带一提。你不用操心我的事，班内特知道怎么做。”  
“所以……你不会上电椅了？”托马斯语气里的希望像滋滋作响的平底锅里溅出的油滴，带着灼伤皮肤的热度。  
马库斯把瓶子放回桌子上，他很轻地耸了耸肩，慢慢对上托马斯的眼睛。  
“这次不会。”

托马斯穿着薄衬衫，暑气已然退去，但他的前襟还是被汗水浸透了。托马斯结束了剧烈的晨跑，正放慢速度踏过最后一段沥青。天色还早，城市已经慢慢醒来，引擎声开始占领街道，树叶在微风下簌簌作响，翻动出海浪的形状。  
他想起了马库斯，又一次的。距离他们上次见面已经半个月了，马库斯确实没被处刑——他消失了。托马斯在定好的时间前往告解室的时候，却发现那里坐着另一张面孔，马库斯•基恩就这样消失在他的档案册里。他不敢跟人提起马库斯，如果自己缺乏耐心的行动影响到班内特的努力，托马斯会让自己24/7地跪着忏悔的。  
在他的日常工作里，他读着烂熟于心的圣经，看见大水淹没圣殿的荣光，听见回响在荒野和荆棘中的指引，他会想到马库斯。那种藏在黑暗里的力量，多少年了？神的对头，堕落的天使，随便怎么称呼，那些籍籍无名的斗士孤独地对抗的，马库斯已经这么做了多久了？出于安全考量，他在意识到马库斯离开的当晚就销毁了自己手头关于他的一点资料。他发现自己经常想起那简单的几行字和它们背后庞杂的可能性：出生于英国，被教会收养，顺理成章地披上黑袍。日期和地点都模糊不清，托马斯甚至怀疑护照上的出生日期的真实性。马库斯有一种难以被忽视的特质，这种特质，人们会说，绝不会来自乏善可陈的过去。  
马库斯是不会让你第一眼就想起十字架和彩色玻璃窗的人，神父们总在某些地方有相似之处，但马库斯不同，他像脾气很坏的警察[3]，那种一眼就能看透谁不干净、不在乎打破规章动用武力的工作狂，而且总是在禁烟场所抽烟。  
他从很小的时候就认识了恶魔吗？托马斯想，他的目光扫过路旁行走的人，清晨的阳光照进他的眼睛里，像照进一片缓缓流动的岩浆。  
托马斯喘着气，几步跨上阶梯到了自己的门前，他摸出钥匙插进锁孔里，向右转了半圈——转空了。  
门没锁。  
他警惕地打量着周围，一切看起来都是典型的工作日早晨，忙碌又有序。他把从信箱里拿到的报纸卷成直筒垂在身侧，缓慢地拧动门把手。托马斯住的街区还算安全，但这不代表他没有处理类似情况的经验，墨西哥城的治安可不怎么好，而他少年时代常在那儿度过漫长的假期。  
肾上腺素泵进他的血管里，经过锻炼后酸软的肌肉又绷紧了，托马斯的耳朵里有血液的轰鸣。门廊没有人，倒在地上的雨伞无辜地看着他，还是他出门前不慎带倒的样子。  
一阵水流击打在金属水池里的声音夺去了他的注意，托马斯深吸一口气抓起雨伞，让尖端的一头朝前，小心地迈动步伐不发出声音——运动鞋帮了大忙。他在厨房门框的一边侧耳聆听，里面的细碎的移动声更明显了，他攥紧手里临时的武器，摆出凶狠的表情往前一跨——  
一个穿着灰色衬衫和黑色长裤的男人，一顶毛线帽遮住了头皮上短短的发茬。托马斯的心脏合着一个休止符停顿了一下，接着疯狂地跳动起来，他认出来了。接受信息和处理信息只需要几秒钟，几秒钟，它就可以彻底改变一个神父典型到无趣的早晨。  
“早。”在室内仍戴着毛线帽的马库斯说，“咖啡？”他朝手里的杯子偏了偏头，角度和监狱里指向酒壶的那次相差无几。  
托马斯只是站在那看着他，活像发现自己的厨房里多的不是一个人，而是一只鳄鱼。如果把他们的每一次见面比做一场双人舞，马库斯一定是那种抢先变换步调，让另一个人脚步踉跄的糟糕舞伴。托马斯会说他是最糟的，最高级。  
“哦，放松。” 马库斯瞪着他的眼神就像对着一个不好使的，但是是抽奖赢来的洗衣机——不耐烦和与之不相匹配的耐心，“你可以放下你的雨伞了。”  
托马斯觉得耳朵烧起来了，他把雨伞靠在墙边，松开了攥紧的报纸让它滑进褐色的餐桌。他本来应该要发火的，说些“你这是擅闯民宅”之类的话，但马库斯理所当然望着他的眼神让他的理智停摆了。所以他说:“你是怎么进来的？”  
“你该换把更牢固的锁。”啊，托马斯想，驱魔人都得来这么一招吗？  
“你怎么知道我住在哪儿的？”他问。  
晨跑和应敌机制消耗尽了他体内的葡萄糖，即使他的肝脏一切正常，一阵饥饿还是袭击了他的胃。马库斯做了咖啡，托马斯很想知道他有没有做点别的什么，比如冰箱里的冰冻三明治。  
没有，他的胃失望地咕噜一声，他只能闻到咖啡的味道。  
马库斯耸耸肩权当回答，托马斯绕过他打开冰箱门，把三明治拿出来放进微波炉里。他扭动开关，再转身面对着马库斯。看来离开了监狱也没法让他更健康一些，他失望地想，他看起来累得像是坐了三个月的船，视察了一圈儿海岸线才来的，如果是长途旅行，那么——“你去帮班内特的忙了？”  
马库斯把咖啡杯从嘴边挪开，托马斯的杯子，当然。他简短地点头。  
“结束了吗？”   
马库斯看着他，他的眼睛像暗淡的蓝宝石，它们的边缘曾经蓝得能割伤皮肤。一阵不安和恐慌从他心底窜起，像只受惊的猫蹦上房梁。他想起了马库斯不稳定的精神状态，他对无人的墙壁表现出的退缩和愤怒，他说“我不能承受第三个了”时拧成一团的声音。托马斯的眼睛睁大了，不，他想，别是我想的那样。  
“我是来告别的。”马库斯说。有那么一瞬间，懒散和游刃有余的外壳裂开了，他像个不得不在临行前亲吻母亲的孩子一样不自在地活动了一下，“继续四处旅行，为我祈祷吧，也许我不会再把自己弄进监狱里。”  
“教皇还要一个星期才来，这段时间里你难道不需要留下来吗？如果又有恶魔出现，而你却不在——恶魔不是非常狡猾吗！”  
“已经完成了。”马库斯强调，他下意识地微微皱眉，逼近托马斯。“剩下的工作是班内特的，我相信上帝会乐意施舍给教皇一些庇佑的。”他在提到上帝的时候手里的杯子磕上水槽边沿，差点洒出来，“恶魔确实非常狡猾。”他沉下声音继续说，“但那是在它们被揭穿之前了。身份暴露之后它们会肆无忌惮地使用力量，狡猾只会被用在劝诱而不是伪装上。它们的本性贪婪又自大，只要被激怒就会露出马脚。”恶魔是他几十年的敌人，也会是他永远的敌人，他熟悉它们的小把戏像熟悉森林里的毒蛇。最致命的总是不好发现，这次也是如此，但重建烧毁的巢可要花上一阵子，走运的话，会是几年。  
他眯起眼睛，控制着语气让它不那么像个指责，“你不了解恶魔，托马斯。”  
“那就教我，”这句话轻松地从他的舌尖上滚落，顺利地如预谋已久，“留下来，教我如何成为一个驱魔人。”  
托马斯有一点惊讶于自己的坚定，驱魔人，成为一个驱魔人，从无辜的灵魂上扯下蔓生的邪恶藤曼，踏上冰冷又硌人的石子路，在黑暗里聆听圣音。他对驱魔几乎算得上是一无所知，离恶魔最近的一次是在曾被埋葬的梦境里。像是在危险的未知水域里航行的热切水手，热忱在他的胸膛里窜起四溅的火花，同时巨大的不幸就悬在上空。他感到一阵漫长的四处摸索终于触摸到了遗失之物的如释重负，这是对的，一个声音在他耳后嘀咕着，那些讯息，它们是给两个人的，你和马库斯。  
马库斯愣住了，他扯正了自己的身体，朝托马斯的方向踏进一步。“你知道成为驱魔人意味着什么吗？”他严厉地说，圆领衬衫离托马斯的胸口只有咫尺之遥，“你要放弃那些能被恶魔利用的东西，你要舍弃世俗的欢愉，苦修的鞭将紧贴在你的背上——而你可能在一年内死在臭气熏天的小巷里，唯一能听见的是恶魔的哈哈大笑。”心脏对着心脏，他无比专注地凝视着托马斯的脸，用工作时的敏锐搜索隐匿的软弱和退缩，凯西的声音在他的脑海里单调的回荡——“我们会喜欢他的。”  
托马斯和他对视，他身上的汗味缠绕着城市里的气息，眼神坚定地回望这马库斯。马库斯想起他握在手里的炭笔，柔软但能画出尖利的线条，他问：“这就是你想要的吗？托马斯。”  
“我想要成为一个驱魔人。”托马斯说，“我想要你，”他们的呼吸交错，“留下来教我。”  
留下来，托马斯想，我和你，你不必孤独地承受一切，请允许我成为你的学生，让我为你分担一部分黑暗。  
“留下来。”托马斯说。你不能一走了之，他想。  
微波炉发出提醒的滴滴声，马库斯的缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，他的审视和评估结束了。没有理由拒绝，他想，我不会让它们得逞。  
“我听说芝加哥的秋天很美。”马库斯说，拉长了声调，从手边的杯子里抿了一口。  
“绝对值得一看。”托马斯笑了，他的胸膛以马库斯的幅度起伏，他们像熟悉的老朋友一样站在一起。  
“来一点三明治？”他提议。  
“我想我也没有其他更好的选择了。”  
“我下次可以做墨西哥煎饼，我妹妹很喜欢。”  
“马库斯？”  
“我很高兴你留下来了。”  
 “你还有很长的路要走，托马斯神父。可别现在就被我迷住了。”  
他们越过盘子和咖啡杯，朝对方微笑。  
秋天就要到了。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]墨西哥黑帮。
> 
> [2]剧中原台词：Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, I shall give your rest. E01
> 
> [3]剧中两个黑人小哥形容马库斯。


End file.
